


Oh, Baby: A Benedict Cumberbatch FanFic

by Zgam23



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Babies, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Dad Benedict Cumberbatch, DaddyBatch, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zgam23/pseuds/Zgam23
Summary: Benedict and his wife are struggling to have a baby, so they decide it's time to take a break and focus on their marriage.





	

“I am so tired of having sex.” Maggie exclaimed, laying back next to her husband. 

“Last thing you want your wife to say after sex,” he responded. “I seriously hope we are playing that game, otherwise I’m a little offended.”

“Babe, I didn’t mean it like that” she said kissing him gently on the cheek. “It’s just… I feel all we do these days when you are home is have sex.” Even though she was being a little dramatic, the past few weeks had become a non-stop cycle of him traveling all over the world and filming long hours then trying his best to come home to his wife on days she was ovulating. 

“Yeah, I know.” Benedict responded with a twinge of guilt in his voice. “I really am sorry about my schedule these past few months.”

“I promise, I’m not trying to make you feel guilty!” she cuddled into his side, trying to ease his guilt. “I guess I’m just frustrated.” She tried to control the slight quiver in her voice, but she knew that he heard it. Maggie really didn’t understand why making a baby was such hard work. They had been at this for almost a year now with very little luck. It had pretty much been months of one depressing pregnancy test after another. 

“I know you are, my love.” Benedict said placing a kiss on her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. They laid like that for awhile, holding each other and listening to the noise of ceiling fan above them.

Benedict and Maggie’s love story was the ultimate example of a whirlwind romance. They had met a little over two years ago at a play in New York City. He had spotted her sitting two seats over, and convinced the man between them to switch him seats. They had struck up a conversation at the intermission and instantly, there was a spark between them. He asked her out to coffee afterwards which ended up lasting hours. They spent the rest of the week in New York together: meals, shows, shopping, and exploring. The rest, they say, is history. Maggie moved to London to be with him about a month later, and they were married a year to the day of their meeting. Benedict had gotten tons of press about it, both good and bad, about marrying a non-famous person so quickly. They hadn't cared though, and now they couldn't have been happier. 

Except for the baby thing. 

“You know, we can take a break.” Benedict said breaking the silence. “I mean, on the whole baby thing. I don’t think that pausing for a couple of months will change anything. Maybe I can slow my schedule down a bit, spend more time here with you, possibly even take a vacation.” 

“Yeah…” Maggie responded hesitantly, then after pondering it for a bit she changed her mind. “You know, maybe that’s not such a bad idea. This has pretty much consumed our first year of marriage.” 

On their honeymoon in South Africa, Maggie and Benedict had decided that they wanted to start trying for a baby as soon as possible. They had began the process incredibly excited, eagerly imagining small Cumberbatch’s running around. However, they found themselves to be disappointed month after month and a little over a month later, that's where they still found themselves today. 

“Okay, then it's decided. We can pause on the whole baby thing and just focus on you and me.” Benedict smiled, holding his wife a little closer. 

“Agreed.” Maggie smiled. “I like the idea of just enjoying quality time with each other instead of having sex all the damn time.”

“Hold on.” He said, sitting up quickly in the bed. “The agreement is not to stop all sex, it's just to stop all planned sex. Spontaneous sex is still acceptable. Right?”

Maggie laughed out loud. “No worries Cumberbatch, spontaneous sex is still totally acceptable.”

“Good.” He said with a smile. Then he leaned forward, biting her ear gently and using that deeply, seductive voice that made her knees weak. “You are far too beautiful to keep my hands off of.” Maggie smiled at him, but then fell silent. 

“Even though I can't give you a baby?” She meekly responded.

“Oh, my love.” He said, holding her tightly. “You are perfect to me, always have been and always will be. I will forever be in awe that you are mine and I will forever love you whether we have 12 children or none. You are the prize of my life, everything else is just a bonus.” 

Maggie felt her eyes watering, fully appreciating how incredibly blessed she was to have a husband like Benedict. Snuggling up next to him, she thought about how glad she was to have him home, to have him with her, after all the months of him traveling.

“I love you so much,” she whispered into his chest, where her head was laying softly.

“And I love you my dear,” he said, pressing his lips against the top of her head. Again, the air was thick with silence, just their breathing slightly filling the room. Maggie felt herself slowly begin to drift off. Before long, she did. Benedict smiled at his sleeping wife then found himself also falling into a quiet slumber. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work. Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work.

Maggie was dancing around their loft apartment, attempting to clean up before Benedict arrived home after filming in the US for 3 weeks. It had been an incredibly long 3 weeks, and she could not wait to get him home. 

“4 hours, 37 minutes” she thought to herself, prancing out of the bedroom and into Benedict’s study. She was attempting to make it through every room before he got home, because she hated when he came back to a messy house. Benedict worked harder than anyone she knew, and she just wanted him to feel relaxed when he came home. Half the time she wasn’t sure if he really even noticed, but just in case she kept doing it. 

*Knock, Knock*

Maggie furrowed her brow, and ran over to her phone to turn off the music. She wasn’t sure whether she had heard a knock or not. 

*Knock, Knock*

Apparently, she had. Making her way to the door, she picked up and straightened whatever was in her way. Her hand slid to the door handle and opened it to find Amanda Abbington standing there. 

“Hello Maggie dear!” she said, giving Maggie a quick hug. 

“Well, hello! How did I get so lucky to receive this unexpected visit?” Maggie said inviting Amanda in. 

“Actually, your husband sent me over.” Amanda said with a chuckle. 

“Did he now?” Maggie questioned. 

“Sure did! He sent me a text message, in a very demanding tone might I add, that instructed me to retrieve you and take you out for lunch and girl time. Luckily, I really wanted to get out of my house and I wanted to see you. If he’d asked me to do anything else in that attitude, I would have told his cocky ass that he needed to try again.” Maggie laughed while Amanda shook her head.

“That man of mine sure is something,” Maggie responded. 

“You and me both. We really chose a couple of winners.” They both laughed. 

“Well, let me grab my stuff, and we can go. I’m up for a little girl's day!” Maggie scampered into the bedroom. As she looked for her purse she was trying to figure out why Benedict would send Amanda over, especially when he would be home in just a few hours. However, she knew there was no figuring out her husband, so she shook it off and made her way to the living room. 

Maggie and Amanda went out the door and down the stairs to the car Amanda had brought with her. They drove about 15 minutes down the road to their favorite cafe for lunch. The two women found themselves having lunch usually every other week. They had become quite good friends ever since Maggie had moved to London. Amanda had been so warm and welcoming when Maggie first moved. Their friendship involved a lot of lunches, spa days, shopping, and meals with Benedict and Martin. 

After lunch, they made their way to the spa to get manicures. Maggie appreciated the relaxing time, but was constantly checking her phone for updates from Benedict. Much to her dismay, no messages were coming her way. She felt antsy, tapping her foot on the floor and eagerly anticipating the text alert on her phone. 

“He’s probably on the airplane,” Amanda said, leaning over to grab Maggie’s attention. “That’s why you aren’t hearing from him.” Maggie blushed from embarrassment. 

“I’m sure you are right,” she admitted. “He usually texts me before he takes off and he didn’t. Just makes me nervous, you know?” 

“He’s fine. I have no doubt about it.” Amanda responded. Maggie nodded, taking reassurance from Amanda’s words. She put the phone away and focused on actually enjoying time with Amanda. She enjoyed herself so much in fact, that it was 6:30 before she was making her way back home. 

She sat in the cab, texting an old from from home when she finally received a text from Benedict.

Delayed flights. Crazy day. I love you! -B

Maggie frowned. There was no mention of an arrival time home. She responded to his text, asking if she would be seeing him that night but there was no response. Maggie mentally prepared for another night alone as the cab driver slowly pulled up to the apartment. 

Maggie made her way up the steps to their front door and quickly unlocked it. She placed her purse on the knob next to the door and kicked off her shoes in the entry way. Her feet had nearly hit the bedroom carpet when she stopped in her tracks. 

Something was coming from the kitchen. “Music? Humming?” she thought to herself. Her blood ran cold. Was someone in her house? This was always a fear of hers, some fan of Benedict sneaking into their home and going nuts. Now, it could be a reality. Maggie tiptoed to the kitchen door, grabbing the book that was sitting on the table next to her. She burst into the kitchen and was shocked by what she saw. 

“Ben?” Maggie shouted, dropping the book she had grabbed.

“Surprise!” He shouted. She took in her surroundings. Benedict was standing in front of the stove, stirring a pot of something Maggie couldn’t see clearly. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in an airport somewhere!” Her eyes were wide open as she made her way over to where he was standing. Maggie slipped her hands around his neck, leaning up to kiss his lips lightly. 

“I wanted to surprise my gorgeous wife! Did it work?” He said, rubbing his hands up and down Maggie’s back.

“Of course it did! I was expecting another night of going to bed alone, and instead I come home to you. Best surprise ever!” she kissed him again, trying to control her excitement. Looking around the kitchen, she suddenly noticed that the table was set with candles and wine. “And what is all this?” 

“Just a little romantic date night I have planned.” Benedict said placing a kiss on the top of her head, then moving back to the stove. 

“You sure are something Cumberbatch.” Maggie said, watching him scurry around the kitchen. 

A smile spread across his cheeks as he looked back at her. “I aim to please my dear.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That was amazing!” Maggie said, sitting back in the dining room chair. 

“Thank you!” Benedict responded, a hand on her leg. 

“You are amazing. How did I get so lucky?” she said, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“Lucky? I believe I am the lucky one my dear. You have to put up with the long trips, the moody actor, and the going to bed alone most of the year. I’m lucky that you put up with it all.” Benedict said. 

“We both know that I’d put up with that 100 times over for you. You are the one that has to put up with my complaining, my bad cooking, and my refusal to wear any other pants but leggings.” Maggie said as Benedict laughed. 

“Oh, you are right.” He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to his lap. “How ever do I put up with all that insanity?” 

“I’m still not sure. I ask myself that same question everyday.” As Maggie finished her sentence, Benedict quickly covered her mouth with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his circled her waist. They sat in the dining room chair kissing for a few moments before Benedict nudged her to stand up. 

“Join me in the bedroom?” he said gruffly in her ear. Maggie nodded quickly and Benedict grabbed her hand, pulling her towards their master bedroom. Once they reached it he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his. His hands slid beneath her shirt, and the cool touch sent cold chills up her spine. 

Within moments, her clothes had fallen to the floor and his were not far behind. Their bodies were quickly entangled on the bed. It had been so long since they had done this. Every intimate moment in the past 6 months of their lives had been so planned, but this, this was passion, romance, and love. This is what they needed. 

“I love you,” Maggie said pressing her fingers into his shoulders. 

“I love you too my dear,” He responded, as he slowly entered her. She moaned out, clinging to his long frame on top of her. She couldn’t get enough of him, she begged for more with every thrust of his body against hers. It wasn’t long before they were both panting, leaning back against their bed. 

“Wow!” Maggie exclaimed.

“Now that's what you want to hear after sex with your wife.” Benedict said with a laugh. 

“I’ve missed that,” Maggie responded, turning on her side to place a hand on his chest. “I missed you.” 

He smiled. “I couldn’t agree more.” Pulling her against him, he kissed her head and snuggled into her bare body. They laid there in the silence, catching their breath, and enjoying the afterglow of great sex. Within moments they had both dozed off, falling asleep in each other's arms. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Maggie walked out of the apartment, arm linked tightly with Benedict's. She could feel the sense of dread in her stomach, making her want to throw up. Every time Benedict left she felt this way. He had been home for about 2 months and it had been perfect. He was getting ready to leave for a two week publicity tour in Australia, and Maggie was completely dreading it. 

They slid into the back of the car, and suddenly they were riding along to the airport. Maggie bit the corner of her mouth, trying so hard to keep herself from getting too emotional.

“Please don’t do that.” Benedict said, breaking the tension in the air. 

“Do what?” She responded harshly. 

“Bite your lip. I know you do that when you are upset with me and I really do feel awful about leaving you.” He grumbled, obviously feeling the weight of her emotion. 

She sighed. “Babe, I know it’s your job and I’m not trying to make you feel bad. It’s just hard when you leave after having you home for so long.” She laid her head on his shoulder. Maggie really didn’t want him to feel bad, this whole situation just sucked. 

“I know. It’s hard on me too.” Benedict said, laying his head on top of hers. They sat there, not talking, listening only to the hum of the car driving along the road. Before long they arrived at the airport. Benedict sat up and turned to face Maggie. 

It was their custom to say good-bye in the car so Benedict could get in and through security quickly without drawing too much attention. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. 

“I love you more than anything in the world. The second these two weeks are up I will rush home to you as quickly as I can,” he paused to kiss her, pressing his lips against hers passionately. “Then, and I am making this promise to you- I will stay a little closer to home for awhile.” 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Maggie said with a melancholy chuckle. 

“Please do. If I don’t, you can call me Benny for a whole year,” he said as Maggie gasped. 

“Deal. That is a win, win situation for me!” They kissed again, then Benedict grabbed the bag at his feet. “Have a safe trip.” Maggie called as he stepped out of the car. 

“I’ll text you when I land. I love you!” he responded.

“Love you too!” she yelled as he waved back at the car, then made his way into the airport. Maggie’s head hit the back of the seat as she sighed dramatically. She was already dreading walking into their empty apartment without him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blankets, pillows, and tissues were all over the bed. Maggie was bundled up in the blankets, all warm and toasty. 

Suddenly her phone rang. 

“Hello?” she said with a cough.

“That doesn’t sound good,” she heard her husband’s voice say. 

“Hey babe, how’s the...cough... publicity tour going?” Maggie responded, her voice sounding hoarse. 

“It’s fine. Are you okay?” she heard the concern in his voice. 

“I’m fine. Just a little bug,” she responded quickly to keep him from worrying. 

“Have you been to the doctor?” he asked, even though he knew his wife well enough to know the answer. 

“Ben, I am fine. I’m sure it’s one of those 48 hour things. ...cough... Headaches, vomiting, coughing, and then poof- all better! Just trust me Be…” 

“Please just go to the doctor. I am not there to take you myself, and I would feel much better if you went. Please.” Benedict hated her being sick when he was away. He felt like he was missing out on performing his husband duties and leaving her alone with no one to take care of her. He felt by making her go to the doctor, someone would be making sure his wife got better when he wasn’t there. 

“Ben, don’t worry,” she reassured him, but he wouldn’t have it. 

“Maggie please. Just go for me,” Benedict couldn’t control the desperation in his voice. “It would relieve my stress immensely,” 

“Fine. I’ll go. But if I go and they say it’s just my allergies...cough... I will be very mad at you.” Benedict could hear Maggie’s face transition into a pout. 

Benedict chuckled. “I’ll be okay with that. Besides, vomiting isn’t usually allergy associated.” 

“You never know!” he shook his head at her. 

“Even when you are a stubborn, sick mess there is no place in the world I’d rather be than snuggled up in bed with you,” he said quietly. 

“I’d like that,” she responded, biting the edge of her lip. 

“Just make sure that you tell the doct...Mags, I have to go. They are calling me,” Benedict said just as Maggie could hear someone talking to him in the background.

“Oh, okay. I love you!” she said, trying to cover the disappointment in her voice. 

“Love you too! Go to the doctor. Bye!” he said before hanging up the phone. Maggie laughed. She loved Benedict’s insistence about things. Most of the time he was go with the flow, but when it came to the health and safety of those he loved- he became very impassioned. 

She looked at the screen of her phone and searched for her doctor’s number. Maggie hated going to the doctor, so it had been awhile since she had gone to her normal general practioner. Going through her contacts, she tried remember the doctor’s name.

James? No Smith? No. Hendricks? No.

Around the 4th time through her phone’s contacts, she decided that it was pointless. The name of the doctor had escaped her brain and she had no other option. It was a sign that it wasn’t meant to be. Maggie smiled to herself, then got cozy in her mountain of blankets. 

Just as her eyes began to close, she was abruptly jolted awake by the sound of her phone’s text alert. Groaning, she grabbed her phone. 

Dr. Graff is your doctor, and the number is in your phone under Graff. I put it there myself. Call and make an appointment now. I love you! -B

The message made her laugh out loud- her husband knew her far too well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maggie groaned as she pulled on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She had scheduled her doctor's appointment as late as she possibly could without Ben getting too mad: 2 days before he was scheduled to come home. Blaming it on the doctor’s full schedule, she told him that there were no other available appointment times. Luckily, he believed her. The plan was to get better before the appointment actually arrived, but sadly, she was still feeling like crap. She was still debating going until her phone went off.

Your appointment is in 1 hour! -B

She rolled her eyes. He was so persistent. Leaving the bedroom she began to search for shoes and her purse. However, once she reached the couch the urge to throw up hit her strong. She ran quickly into the kitchen and deposited the contents of her stomach into the trash can.

Maybe going to the doctor wasn’t such a bad idea. She thought to herself, even though she knew she would never admit it to her husband. Feeling less nauseous, she gathered her purse and cell phone then sat on the couch to put on her shoes. 

Knock, Knock

Standing up, she stared at the door. She had no clue who would be visiting now. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Amanda and Martin standing in her hallway. 

“Well hello!” she said. “I'm so glad to see you all, but it's slightly bad timing. I am getting ready to leave.” 

“We know. We have been given strict instructions to make sure you actually go to the doctor today.” Martin said 

“You are kidding me.” Maggie said with disbelief.

“Your husband said, and I quote.” Amanda pulled out her phone and began to read from the screen. “Will you please make sure Maggie actually makes it to the doctor today. Do not let her get out of it. She will try. Do not give into her excuses and pleas.” 

“He is going to get such an earful when he gets home.” Maggie grumbled.

“It is kind of sweet.” Amanda tried to relieve Maggie’s irritation. “He just wants you to get better.”

“I know, I know.” Maggie resigned. “Well, I'm going. See, dressed and everything. You all can leave now.”

“We were instructed to go with you to the doctor.” Martin said.

“Seriously? I'm not a child.” 

“Ben’s orders, and since he's my best friend I must comply.” Martin said stony reverence, as if he had received orders from his commanding officer. 

“Amanda?” Maggie pleaded.

“I'm just along for the entertainment factor!” Amanda replied trying not to seem too pleased. 

“Oh fine. Let's go. Guess it's going to be a party at the doctor!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maggie gazed around the cold, drab waiting room. There was something about the beige on beige on beige that really creeped her out.

“This room is disgusting.” Amanda whispered to Maggie.

“I was just thinking the same thing. How many different beige items can you pair together?” Maggie laughed. 

“Can you two ladies control yourself? We are in public.” Martin said looking up from reading his People magazine.

“Oh forgive us.” Amanda responded sarcastically. “We didn't mean to interrupt the serious reading you are doing over there and all the millions of others in the waiting room.” Amanda dramatically gestured around the basically empty waiting room.

“You jest, but I am learning how famous people are just like normal people. They do laundry and everything.” Martin said straight faced.

Amanda snorted. “Apparently, they aren’t talking about famous people like you. I’m not sure you've done laundry once in the past 10 years. ” 

Maggie laughed out loud attracting glances from the only other person in the waiting room, an older gentleman sitting a few seats away. She blushed, but before she could react she heard her name being called. 

“Mrs. Cumberbatch?” Maggie stood up and made her way to the nurse who was holding open a door to the examination rooms. 

“Don’t escape out the back!” She heard Martin call as the door closed behind them. Trying stifle her laughter, she followed the nurse into a small room. 

“So what are you here for today?” The nurse asked opening Maggie's file. Maggie explained what she had been experiencing the last couple of weeks while the nurse took notes. After that she took Maggie's temperature and excused herself from the room. 

Maggie stared around the room, tapping her fingers on the examination bed. Suddenly, the sound of her vibrating phone broke the silence in the room. 

Hope you aren't too mad at me! Let me know what the doctor says! I love you! -B

She smiled. Her husband truly loved her. She was so lucky to have someone who just wanted her to be well and would call on his friends to make sure she was taking care of herself. Even though it drove her crazy, she was pretty thankful for his persistence. 

The nurse walked back in the room. “Ma'am, after looking at your file the doctor would like to take blood and get a urine sample from you.” 

Oh great. Maggie thought, but she complied with the doctor's orders. After all the samples were taken she was left waiting again. 

It was about 30 minutes before the doctor finally arrived in her room.

“Hello Mrs. Cumberbatch. How are you today?” the doctor said. His voice was kind and instantly put Maggie at ease. 

“Other than the whole being sick thing, I can’t complain too much!” She said and he responded with a laugh. 

“Well then, let's get straight to business. I have good news, and I have bad news.” He said. Maggie’s heart dropped into her stomach. Bad news? She didn't think that anything could actually be wrong with her. It was just a bug. It would go away soon. She could feel herself start to panic. 

The doctor continued. “The bad news is that your allergies are acting up” 

I was right! She thought and instantly felt relief. A smirk appeared on her face. Ben so owes me.

“The other piece of bad news is that there isn't anything I can really do about your nausea.” the doctor said, which caused Maggie’s brow to raise.

“Why not?” she said feeling quite frustrated that she came to the doctor. It felt like a worthless trip.

“Well Mrs. Cumberbatch, that leads me to the good news. It's looks like congratulations are in order because you are expecting.” The doctor's face slowly spread into a smile. 

It took Maggie a second to process his words. Her instant reaction was to think expecting what? Then suddenly it clicked. 

“I'm pregnant?” Maggie’s voice squeaked out. 

“Yes ma'am. I'd like to send you for an ultrasound today if possible, because looking at the blood work i’d estimate you are 9-11 weeks pregnant.” He said while examining Maggie's chart. 

“Are you sure?” Maggie was in disbelief. How was this possible? They had tried for a baby for months with no luck, then they stop and now she's pregnant? She was having trouble processing this shocking, yet amazing news. 

“I am and I even consulted with your OB/GYN. I had someone from their office examine my findings just to make sure.” The doctor kept talking, but Maggie’s head was spinning. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Ben’s baby. After all the months of disappointing pregnancy tests she was finally pregnant. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she quickly tried to mask her emotion from the doctor. 

“It's perfectly normal to be emotional. This is life changing news.” The doctor said with a smile, then got back to business. “So I talked to your OB/GYN and they said they could fit you in for an ultrasound at 1:45. Will that work for you?”

Maggie tried to clear her mind and think rationally. She suddenly remembered that Benedict was getting home in 2 days. “Can we actually do the ultrasound in 2 days? My husband will be home then from an overseas trip and I really want him to be there.” 

“I will call and check, but I think it should be fine! I'll have the nurse call your cellphone once we've arranged that.” He smiled, then stood up. “Congratulations Mrs. Cumberbatch!” 

“Thank you!” Maggie said as he left the room. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. Her hands rested on her midsection, trying to grasp the fact that Benedict’s baby was growing inside her. She couldn't control the huge smile that spread across her face. Grabbing her stuff, she made her way out of the examination room.  
Suddenly, she stopped in front of the door that connected to the waiting room. It was there she was hit with a dilemma. 

Martin and Amanda were waiting for her. What was she going to tell them? She didn't want them to know before Benedict. She wanted Benedict to have the experience of telling one of his best friends that he was finally going to be a father. Maggie had no clue what to do. 

Taking a deep, she pushed open the door and saw Martin on his phone and Amanda reading a magazine. 

“Finally. I thought you had left without us.” Martin said standing up. 

“What did the doctor say?” Amanda asked as she followed Martin’s lead and stood up. 

“Allergies and stomach bug. Just like I told Benedict.” Maggie quickly responded, then started walking out the door. She was hoping that they wouldn’t ask more questions. 

“At least now you know.” Martin spoke as he followed behind her, opening the car door and climbing in. Maggie found herself resting her hands against the slight bump that she wasn’t sure was actually there, or just a figment of her overeager imagination. Then she quickly put her hands down, realizing that might look a little suspicious. Her eyes darted up, looking at Amanda and Martin. Martin was focused on starting the car, but Amanda seemed to be staring at her. Maggie quickly flashed her a smile, then slid into the backseat. 

The ride home seemed to last for hours. Maggie just wanted to get home, lock out the outside world, and wait for Benedict to get home. Her mind was in a million places at once. There was so much to think about, but she couldn’t get over the shock of actually being pregnant. 

We are having a baby. She just kept thinking over and over again. Sitting there smiling to herself and shaking her head in disbelief, she knew she had to look like a crazy person. She willed the car to go faster. Her fingers rapidly tapped on her knee. The car was quiet, and the silence was awkward. 

“So, what are you two doing the rest of the day? I plan on just going home and going back to bed.” Maggie said, trying to break the awkward tension in the car. 

“Well, I believe that we…” Martin started to say before Amanda interrupted him. 

“Stop at the next store.” 

“What? Why?” Martin asked. 

“We need to get Maggie cough drops. Benedict texted.” Maggie thought it was odd that she hadn’t heard Amanda’s phone go off, but Martin didn’t seem to question it. They drove for a few minutes before he pulled over. 

“You go in and get them,” Amanda quickly told him. 

“Why? I’m fairly certain that’s the person in the passenger seat’s job.” Martin asked. 

“Just go.” Amanda barked. Maggie stared at Amanda who was acting awfully strange. Martin grumbled under his breath, but open the car door and left. Amanda turned to face Maggie. 

“You are lying.” she said confidently. 

“What?” Maggie tried to say innocently. 

“Don’t you play that game with me. I know you, and I know when you are lying. What did the doctor tell you?” Amanda’s stare was unnerving. 

“He said it was allergies.” 

“And?” Maggie stayed quiet. She was trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation, how to somehow change the subject. Amanda cocked her head, looked at Maggie up and down, then smiled. 

“You are pregnant.” she boldly said. 

“What? How? I mean… what are you talking about? Of course I’m not! Ben and I stopped trying. I told you that. I’m not.” Maggie scoffed.

“Yes you are! You are denying it too passionately.” Amanda squealed. “I knew the moment you walked back into the waiting room. You had the same face that I had when I found out I was expecting Joe!” 

Maggie wasn’t sure what to do. Of course it would be nice to talk about it with someone, to be excited and gush about the whole situation, but she felt guilty. Benedict needed to be the first one to know. However, she knew she couldn’t really deny it, Amanda seemed pretty sure of herself. 

“Ok, maybe the doctor gave me some other news…” Maggie started, but was interrupted by Amanda’s squeal again. 

“I knew it! I knew it! I was so excited for you all! When are you going to tell Ben?” Amanda said in a rush, as if the excitement was overtaking her. 

“When he gets home. You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially not Martin. I want Ben to be able to tell him.” Maggie pleaded. 

“Well of course! I won’t breathe it to a soul!” Amanda smiled, tears filling her eyes. “I just can’t believe it. I am so happy for you! Are you just thrilled?” Before Maggie could answer they were interrupted by the driver side door opening up. 

“I got the bloody cough drops. Are you happy now?” Martin said, then stopped and looked at the two women. Both were smiling like fools and nearly crying. “What the hell is going on with you two?” 

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Amanda winked at Maggie, then turned around. Amanda chatted the rest of the drive, making sure to fill the silence so Martin wouldn’t ask anymore questions. They quickly reached Benedict and Maggie’s apartment. Maggie said very quick good-byes and ran inside. 

Locking the door behind her, she put all of her stuff on the kitchen counter then went to lay in the bed. Her hands rested on her stomach, finally unconcerned about people seeing. All the emotions finally hit her and tears began to stream down her face. All the worry and desperation of the past year, feeling like she was a failure for not being able to get pregnant, it all came out. She laid in the bed for a while, crying blissfully happy tears. After awhile she fell asleep, dozing off under her pile of blankets. 

Suddenly, she was jarred awake by the sound of her ringtone. Groaning, she grabbed the phone on the nightstand and through blurry eyes saw that she had 8 missed calls. All from Benedict.

“Oh shit.” she called to the empty room. Quickly she pressed the call back button. It hadn’t even rang once when she heard Benedict’s concerned voice come through the line. 

“Maggie? Where have you been?” his voice sounded weary and anxious. 

“Sorry babe. After the doctor I came home and fell asleep.” she said, trying to keep her voice calm. 

“I’ve been so worried! I told you to call after the appointment, and then I didn’t hear from you so I thought the worst. Is everything okay? What did the doctor say?” Benedict’s voice seemed tense. 

“I’m fine. The doctor just said allergies and stomach bug. That’s it.” Maggie felt horrible lying, but it was kind of necessary for the situation. 

“Well, you were right! Sorry I made you go.” Benedict said, the anxiety in his voice disappearing.

“I know my body pretty well dear.” she said, trying to sound like she wasn’t completely fibbing. 

“I know, but I feel better that you went to a doctor. Thank you for doing that for me. I know you hate it.” 

“It actually wasn’t so bad.” Maggie smirked. 

“Good to hear! Well, now that I know you are alive, I was also calling to give you good news.” he said. 

“Oh?” 

“I changed my flight and I will be home tomorrow evening!” It was like music to Maggie’s ears.

“Really? Yay!” she cheered. 

“Yes, we moved a couple of engagements around so I could come home early. I was just ready to be back with you, especially with you being ill and all.” 

They talked for a bit longer before Benedict had to go. He promised Maggie he’d be seeing her in a little over 24 hours, and she said she couldn’t wait. 

They hung up and Maggie realized that she had 24 hours to plan how she was going to tell the love of her life that they, finally, were going to have a baby. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Benedict was exhausted. There was nothing worse, in his opinion, than overseas flights. They were long, grueling, and made him antsy. He just wanted to be home. It had been two weeks since he had seen his wife and that’s all he could focus on. 

There was nothing worse than being away from Maggie, but her being sick just made it even more unbearable. He wanted to be home taking care of her: checking her temperature, getting her soup, cuddling her, and making sure that her every need was attended to. Many people didn’t realize that being famous meant that you usually missed out on these normal things that most people do. It was the simple things that Benedict wanted to do but couldn't, which was really frustrating for him. 

“Almost there, sir!” the driver said, looking at Benedict in the rearview mirror.

“Thank you.” Benedict responded. 

He looked out the window, anxiously awaiting the driver to pull down the street leading to his apartment. Looking down at his watch he saw it was 12:52 a.m. It was much later than he has anticipated making it home. Yesterday he had told Maggie he’d be home early in the evening. He pulled out his phone to text his wife, but remembering the time, he put it away. In case she was asleep, which he was hoping she was, he didn’t want to wake her up. 

Benedict yawned. He would probably head straight to bed as well. The car slowed as it pulled up to curb in front of their apartment. 

Home. Benedict thought, a smile spreading across his face. He paid the driver, and grabbed the luggage sitting in the seat next to him. Entering the apartment, he tried to open the door quietly so he wouldn’t wake his sleeping wife. 

“Hey babe!” a sleepy voice said from the couch. 

“You are awake!” Benedict said, rushing over to the couch to embrace her. 

“Of course I am! I’m too excited! Don’t let the sleepy voice fool you, I’m pumped to see your face!” she said holding him tightly and placing a kiss on his lips. They kissed for a few minutes, their bodies entwined on the couch. Finally, they pulled away from one another and Benedict placed his forehead against his wife’s. 

“How are you feeling my love?” he asked.

“Better. A lot better actually.” Maggie replied, her lips curving into a small smile. 

“I am glad to hear that. I’ve been so worried about you.” He sat up and placed a hand on her cheek. “I hate being away from you.” 

“You are back now. That’s all that matters.” Maggie said. 

“And I’m not leaving you for awhile.” 

“I know, you promised.” Maggie smirked. 

“I remember. I don’t plan on being called Benny any time soon.” Benedict said with a chuckle. He cuddled up against his wife, leaning against her on the couch. Benedict’s eyes were slowly drooping, as the day of travel was beginning to catch up with him. Maggie sat there, watching her sleepy husband while biting her lip.

She wanted to tell him so bad, but she didn’t know if it wouldn’t be as special because he was sleepy. However, she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep if she didn’t tell him. Her mind was at war with herself as Benedict slowly began to fall asleep leaning against her chest. 

“Ben?” she said quietly. 

“Yes love?” he responded sleepily. 

“I have something to tell you. It’s a big deal. Like a super big deal. Do you want me to wait until tomorrow when you are more awake, or do you want me to tell you now?” she asked. Benedict’s eyes shot open. What was she talking about? 

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Benedict sat straight up, looking directly into his wife’s eyes with concern. 

“Nothing is wrong, per se, I just have something to tell you.” Maggie said slowly. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Benedict with many questions. Returning moments later, she handed him a small, white box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. 

“What’s this?” he asked.

“A present.” Maggie said, sitting next to him.

“I thought you had to tell me something?” Benedict asked, feeling very confused. He wasn’t sure if it was his wife being strange, or the hours of air travel messing with his mind. 

“Just open it Cumberbatch.” Maggie laughed, nudging him. He looked at the small box in front of him, then looked up at his wife with a raised brow. “Trust me.” she said. 

He slowly undid the ribbon placing on the couch next to him. Raising the lid, he peered into the box and saw a small, tissue paper wrapped bundle. The box was pushed to the side as he laid the tissue ball on his lap. Unwrapping the paper, he pulled out a small folded piece of clothing. He unfolded it. Sitting in his hands was a small onesie that read “My dad is a superhero, literally.” 

He looked at his wife, feeling more confused than ever. He looked back at the onesie. Then back at his wife. Running his thumb over the soft fabric, his mind was trying to make the proper connections to understand what this meant. 

“Maggie?” He said quietly, a slight quiver in his voice. 

“I wasn’t completely honest with you about my doctor’s appointment.” she said beaming.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” he said, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Benedict, we are having a baby.” Benedict couldn’t believe his ears. He threw his arms around his wife, trying not to completely break down. His eyes filled with tears as he held her closer. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Are you sure?” he asked in disbelief, which caused Maggie to laugh.

“Well, the doctor said I was, and I think I believe him. However, we do have an ultrasound tomorrow just to make sure.” she said, wiping tears from her eyes. Benedict kissed her, holding her close. 

“We are having a baby!” he said quietly to himself. 

“You are going to be a father.” Maggie said, smiling and crying all at the same time. Benedict felt the tears falling from his eyes and quickly wiped them away. Maggie grabbed his hand, gently guiding it to her stomach, allowing him to connect with their unborn child for the first time. Benedict couldn’t help but smile. 

“I love you so much.” he said, not being able to take his eyes off his perfect, incredible wife. 

“I love you too babe.” she quietly spoke as she grabbed his face with both of her hands and guided it upwards so she could kiss him. They kissed for a long time, Benedict running his hands all over her body. She laid back against the edge of the couch, and Ben laid next to her, his head gently resting on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he ran his fingertips around her midsection. It wasn’t long before the exhaustion of the day hit them and they fell asleep holding each other on the couch. 

“Ben? You okay?’ Maggie asked, turning to look at Benedict. He was sitting in the waiting room with his legs crossed, tapping his foot a million times a minute. The only sound in the room was the pop of his fingers that he was pulling over and over again. She gently slid her hand in between his, lacing her fingers with his. 

“I’m fine.” he said biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Everything is going to be great. There is nothing for you to worry about.” Maggie tried to reassure him, but it was having little effect on his nerves. Benedict had woken up this morning with a sense of panic in his stomach. He just wanted everything to be okay with the baby.

“I know!” Benedict said quickly. He didn’t want to worry Maggie, but he was having trouble covering his own emotions. It felt like they had been waiting forever when they finally called Maggie’s name and they made their way to the examination room. Once they got to the room, the appointment began moving quickly. The ultrasound technician was already in the room, ready to go. 

Moments later Benedict and Maggie gazed at a small black and white image.

“Right there.” the technician said, pointing to a dark area on the screen. “That’s your baby.” Maggie burst into tears, while Benedict squeezed her hand. Neither of them dared to look away. 

“How does everything look? Is there a heartbeat?” Benedict anxiously asked. The technician pressed some buttons and moved some things around. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of a very light, but very apparent heartbeat. 

“That’s quite a heartbeat.” the technician said with a smile. “You guys have a strong little baby in there.” The technician gave them some more information, and a doctor came and talked to them as well but neither of them could remove their eyes from the small photos they had been given of their baby. Even after they left the doctor’s office and were back in their living room, they found themselves gazing at the pictures. 

“I can’t get over how perfect it is.” Maggie said, running a finger on the picture. 

“I agree.” Benedict responded, looking over her shoulder. 

“Our baby is perfect. Even the doctor said it looked perfectly healthy. We have created the perfect child.” She boldly told Benedict. He laughed at her, placing a kiss on the side of her head. They spent the next few hours calling family to share the exciting news. Everyone seemed enthusiastic for them, except for Martin who was highly annoyed that he had been lied to. But other than that, everyone else was excited for the growing Cumberbatch family. 

Over the next few months, the excitement only grew as the baby grew bigger. When Maggie’s baby bump finally became present, Benedict couldn’t keep his hands off it. The paparazzi had many a photo of Maggie and Benedict out and about with Benedict lightly embracing Maggie’s bump. It became quite the joke between their family and friends. 

Before they knew it, Maggie was 9 months pregnant and they were eagerly awaiting Baby Cumberbatch’s arrival. Benedict and Maggie had decided to not find out the sex of the baby before it was born, which only made waiting that much more difficult. Benedict had kept his promise and cut down his traveling a lot, especially when it got closer to the due date. So, when Maggie woke up one night at 3 a.m with contractions, Benedict quickly rushed her to the hospital. 

17 hours later, the new family laid together on the hospital bed. Maggie held the small baby girl, while Benedict’s arms were wrapped around both of them. 

“I told you we made a perfect baby.” Maggie whispered, gently bumping Benedict with her shoulder. He smiled, leaning over to kiss his wife, then his newborn daughter. 

“She is perfect.” he said quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby. “And you are perfect. I can’t tell you how amazing you are to me right now.” Maggie smiled, and leaned against him. The baby suddenly squirmed, making a slight cooing noise. 

“Well hello Louisa. Did you hear mommy and daddy talking about you?” Maggie said to the baby in her arms. “We were only saying good things, I promise.” 

Benedict smiled, taking in the beautiful site in front of him: his perfect wife and his perfect daughter. He kissed his wife again, feeling an overwhelming amount of love for her. Then he gently ran a finger over his daughter's cheek, soaking in the feel of her perfect, soft newborn skin. He lightly grabbed her little hand, examining her little fingers, and he felt himself melt when she gripped his finger tightly. 

He wasn’t sure life could get any better than it was right now. So instead of worrying about getting back to work, or what was going to happen when they got home, he decided to truly enjoy this moment. 

“Life can’t get anymore perfect than this,” he whispered to his wife. 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I'd love to hear your comments! Thanks!


End file.
